galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Journeys of the Tigershark 02
Chapter 2: The Robe I jumped out of my seat. I was, except for the .45 I always carried unarmed. I pulled my old gun and swept the room. There was nothing. I commanded. “Show yourself!” There was nothing out of the ordinary. “SHIP mute all equipment.” Now it became so quiet I could hear my own breath. There, by the science console something insubstantial distorted the duty station for a mere moment. Something or someone cloaked shared the bridge with me. “Last chance whoever you are Show yourself.” pistol flew halfway across the bridge and my right arm stung with pain. I jumped forward and ducked behind the seat of the tactical station. Simply not to remain on one spot, something whooshed through the air and hammered with force into the side of my seat, whatever it was dented the armor plating that encased the outer layers of the command seat. “SHIP connect me to...” Something hit me hard against the left cheek, I could hear the cracking of a tooth and pain exploded into my mind, then the entire Communications console was ripped out and tossed into my direction. I noticed an egg-shaped, fist-sized metallic object rolling from apparently nowhere across the floor, Assuming it was some sort of explosive device. I mustered all my strength and jumped over the navigational console, the device emitted a deafening sound and the exposed skin of my face felt as if a thousand needles hit me at the same time. The lights went out and every indicator light and screen went dark. It was some sort of Tech Stop grenade and it had neutralized every system on the bridge. Now I had no chance to call for robots or help. The strangest thing was that I could feel Narth, yet I was unable to reach his mind. Whoever was here had Psionic powers. Oh, how I hated these! The right thing to do would have been to reach the Command seat and activate the emergency evacuation. The seat could be placed under strong shields and could be ejected, but this was my ship and I would not run and abandon my ship, not that there was a big chance the seat systems would still work. I was kicked again, and so hard into the side, I was lifted off the ground, it was the fact that my apparently thin leather suit was lined with Ultronit mesh that saved my life. This could not go on like this. I closed my eyes in pain, but as I did it my almost forgotten new sense kicked in. I could feel the environment and now I could detect two human shapes and this time I was able to evade another kick and grabbed the kicking leg to pull at it with all force I could muster. I screamed as whatever made these attackers invisible also burned my hands, luckily my hands were covered with the thin leather gloves that were part of my outfit and that saved them from being more seriously injured and for the first time I heard one of them speak. “Yes fight us that will make this even more fun!” I was hurt badly but if they thought I would roll over and die they had picked the wrong girl. Whoever these attackers were, they were sophisticated enough to circumvent all security measures of both the Tigershark and the Union spaceport. They were shielded and armed and had tech that was at least as sophisticated as the latest Union tech. The voice sounded distorted but the language was Union. One of them grabbed me by the hair and knelt before me. “Now that we have your undivided attention, we have questions for you and you will answer them. Since it seems you are able to resist our psionic probing we must use more primitive methods. Frankly, I prefer those anyway.” Now the other one came close and said. “Your tech is impressive, but what is it compared to the achievements of the UNI?” I said nothing, but my mind reeled. The UNI were supposedly extinct even before the Saresii ascended. It was they who created the AI that infiltrated the Crucible. It was them who gave the Kermac that calling device and the means to control the Y’All. I remembered the Dualix mentioning the UNI while I was in the Cave of Things. The one holding me by the hair said.” We know a lot about you, my dear. We know you have been Eric Olafson and you were born on Nilfeheim.” They pulled me to my feet and he threw his hand across my face both with force and with the stinging heat of a force field that singed and burned my skin. The force of the blow must have broken my jaw as the pain of it was even greater than the burning sensation. Then one of them held up a little device. “I am the First Son of Darkness. I am the chosen one to inherit the Power of the Dark One. Not some nitwit of a planet of nitwits. He played with the thing and said, snickering in an utmost arrogant and evil way. “This is an ancient Saresii device, so much more refined than the crude Neuro rippers. It causes the purest form of pain both physically and mentally.” I spat blood towards the shimmering shape I could see while I kept my eyes closed and said. “Take a number then, you are just another clown claiming the Dark One.” “You won’t be so cocky in a moment. Let me demonstrate what the Othmor does to a human.” I instantly experienced the same sorrow and helpless agony, I did the day my mother died. At the same time, it felt as if I was doused with boiling oil. Before my inner eyes, I saw in vivid clarity father whipping mother to death. I could hear her cries and I could see her bloody hands reach out for me, her lips forming my name while the steel cable tore the skin of her beautiful face. Somehow through my tears and pain, I saw the outline of my tormentor and he laughed. “Now my dear, you see what this thing can do. There is no getting used to it. It magnifies your greatest sorrows and your deepest pains.” The other shape said. “After we are done with you we will go to Nilfeheim and kill the infant and everyone on that planet. We know why the Narth representative takes so much interest in that child. He is the real one, the promised one. Not you, you are just sick and demented. Your little nephew won’t live to come into his own and you have been used by these cursed hooded interlopers to collect the tokens of power for him. Now tell me what did you take from the Cave of Things and where is it?” I was out of my mind thinking that beings like this were out to get my nephew. Uncle Hogun with all his strength would stand no chance. If they could infiltrate the Tigershark while sitting on a Union military port, they would have no problem reaching Nilfeheim. This fear for my nephew knotted my stomach, but through all this amplified pain and sorrow I remembered my ring... A new voice spoke. “You have been banished from Narth Prime, now you are agonizing a force that is beyond your masters. No shield of Saresii or UNI design can keep out the one that is the Narth Supreme.” I opened my tear and blood blurred eyes, noticing that my eyelids were burned, despite the darkness a black-robed figure hovering a few centimeters above the deck plates, outlined by an aura of yellowish light and two glowing eyes. The shimmering outline, the one who called himself First Son of Darkness laughed. “Splendid now I have you in my hands as well. I was your equal when I was on Narth Prime so long ago and that is why you sent me away. Now I am many times as strong as I was back then and I uncovered these UNI cocoons at the bottom of the Shafts of Knowledge. Surrender Narth Supreme surrender. I am Supreme now.” The shape held up the Saresii Device and pointed it at the Narth Supreme. “Take me to the Center of Narth Prime or suffer as no being has suffered. I desire what you keep from me there.” “One is no longer as distant from the motivations of corporal beings as one has been when your visit was granted. You are but the copy of a mistake that one should have corrected long ago. You are nothing; your so-called powers are the same to Narth as a single photon is to the light of a sun. Yet in your foolish quest, you have stirred what should have slept much longer. So I will obey your command and take you where you want to go.” The Narth Supreme ignored the two beings and it looked as if they were suddenly frozen and said to me, holding out his held his gloved hand. “You too must come as well, your true self stirs much too early.” I was still hurting and why I suddenly had the Ax in my other hand I could not tell, but as soon as I touched his hand, the pain subsided. With the easing of the pain, I heard my brother’s voice. “The body we share is still mortal, sister. The Narth Supreme will be punished like they all will be tormented.” “I trust him. He came to help and save my life.” The Narth Supreme did not hear my inner voices. “No time shall pass for the world, so you do not disobey your rules and leave your ship unguarded. No force can make you do these things anymore, you must want to come with me freely. Do you trust the Narth Supreme?” “I shared the Huhgavh with Narth and through it, I know that you are trust incarnate. I am not yet separated from what Eric will become, but the Dark One will not be the same he was.” He sounded pleased. “There is yet hope that the third way will prevail. Come then with me to Narth Prime, suspend all human limitations and thoughts and simply follow my step.” Narth Prime was over 890 light-years from where we were, but what was space or distance to the Narth Supreme? I simply followed him and the bridge of the Tigershark was gone. I found myself in a perfectly spherical chamber of perhaps 200 kilometers diameter, the walls were smooth and gray and there was no visible light source anywhere and yet I could see’ Two men floated in the air about ten meters in front of me. They both were inside pale shimmering blue fields of Energy. The Narth Supreme was right beside me and he said. “This is the very heart of Narth Prime and the reason this world was made is right there before us. One of the men inside those blue energy cocoons yelled elated and said. “Fear of pain and fear of my retribution has made him obey. He floated towards the center. Now witness the birth of a God and bow before your new master.” The Narth Supreme ignored the man and said to me. “Here in the very heart of Narth Prime is what we keep for many eons. Entities of great power, beings with a hunger for godlike powers like this mad man, the ones that created the Y’All and those who sent them they all have searched and for what is here.” He pointed at a black shroud, very much like the ones the Narth wore. Unlike the robes worn by the Narth however, this one had the hood attached. It was not a mask with eyeholes, but an open cowl. The garment was utterly black with a faint shine. It had long voluminous sleeves. The Narth Supreme said. “Because of this robe, we Narth chose to wear garments of similar style. This is how many civilizations envision a personified death might appear. This image is subconsciously associated with death and the very anti-force of life by almost every sentient beings. This is how the Guardian of Earth appeared to the humans of Earth, but all are only copies and approximations. This, my child is the shroud, the garment of the Dark One.” To me, it was just a piece of clothing, nothing particularly fashionable. Nothing Erica would want to wear. Something I associated with Narth, not with me. Yet all the pain I had felt before, all the sorrow of this nightmarish experience dissipated and Eric inside me cheered in a triumphant way. It looked so familiar, it was not for anyone else to keep or search for. It was not for the Y’All or the Uni. It most certainly did not belong to this buffoon, this creature, who caused me so much pain. It did not belong to anyone but me. It was mine! Without knowing how I bridged the distance and reached the garment before the Blue shielded man did. I knew it was mine as I knew my right arm belonged to me. I clearly saw and felt my ring. I shed the female garments with a mere thought. It belonged to me and it engulfed me like liquid, like thick smoke and it felt as if I stepped into my own skin. What need did I have of blasters and space ships? My belt girded the shroud and my boots were on my feet. This time Crea, her impotent minions, the Lords of Light would not face servants and shadows but Darkness Supreme, the anti-force of life. Creation and life caused chaos and uncertainty. Death was peace and order. The shielded man yelled. “It is mine, you cretin. Feel the agony”. He held out the device and activated it while his companion released some sort of weapon beam. Neither had any effect on me. With a mere thought and a fraction of my will, I drained all the energies out of their primitive devices and the two men floated now fully visible and recognizable in the air. Claw-like hands formed out of thin air before them. No more substantial than smoke or fog, and they penetrated the chests of these men like ghostly whisps. I could feel their fluttering hearts, touched their frightened minds. The First Son of Darkness looked like a fish on dry land as he tried in utter panic to get a hold of the smoky nothingness that penetrated his chest. I said, not recognizing my own voice. “Those who dwell in the deepest Nether regions shall lament thy fate, thou hast raised my anger like nothing that lived in all the Omniverse. Tormented till all times end shall be thy fate.” The men screamed and begged. “I have raised a church in your name. Have mercy.” “I have no need for the meaningless utterings of meaningless creatures. Thy agony, however, will amuse me.” “The black flames, please keep them away, do not cast me down there, please. I will worship...” The men withered away and while their bodies crumbled to dust, their tormented voices could still be heard as they slowly faded away and fell silent. The Narth Supreme said. “There is no doubt; there is no one else coming after you. The Prophecy is true, the Nnnth predicted it and the Arth feared your coming. You are the Dark One and that is your garment.” “This is so.” “You have not yet united all the tokens that are needed for your ultimate resurrection. I know the day you will make the decision is soon at hand, the decision all creation waits for untold ages to be made. I raised my ax and said. “Silence, the Narth are formidable and noteworthy yet all that is Narth combined in you is nothing to me. You too must perish as all that denied my coming must succumb to my vengeance.” “What about Shea? Will you kill her too?” I wanted to brush that question aside, she was just an insignificant life form, nothing more than a minuscule spark but I could not. I said. “I love Shea.” “What about Har-Hi?” “He is but a speck. Yet, he is my friend.” “Would you slay the one you admire most? Would you kill Richard Stahl?” “He may live.” What was I saying? “Brother, will you kill me?” “Of course not. You are human but you are so much more. We are two, but we are also one.” To the Narth Supreme, I said. “Admiral Stahl is the Eternal Warrior. He is our admiral.”What about your friend Narth?” I looked at the Narth Supreme.”I do not understand it all, but what is the Dark One is Eric. I am Erica and until Eric finds all his things, we are stuck together. I am the unborn twin sister, my own body has been buried.” I shuddered. “Odin help, that sounds even creepier spoken out loud.” I lowered the cowl.”What I am trying to say is that Eric the Dark One and I are not the same, but we will never be completely separated.” With a gesture, I returned my ax into its alternate cylindrical form. “As for your question, Narth is beyond friendship he is my brother. We shared the Huhgavh. I have not figured out exactly who he shared it with, but I am certain there may be a spark of the Dark One.” “Your answers to one’s questions show that there is hope.” “There is.” He actually put his hand on my shoulder. “You are the Dark One, Eric. You are the devourer of worlds and your final incarnation has such omnipotent powers that even Narth cannot comprehend. You are the vessel of a God, a dark and angry God, who seeks revenge on those who tricked him and divided his power into twelve pieces Even the combined might of all the powers that opposed you, could not truly destroy you. Why the authorities that decide such things had you reincarnate as an easy to anger Neo Viking is a question one was unable to ascertain. The decision that you would be reincarnated on your world called Nilfeheim was made many eons before you were born. For this, an Old spirit descended upon Nilfeheim and became one with a native life form there. He became Tyr the white Tyranno Fin. He watched over your family and made sure all pre-requisites were in place when you were born, he also placed Erica’s essence in the same mind. Tyr planted Erica in you, to temper your anger and hoping it would give you the love for life only a woman can experience because every woman has the potential of becoming a mother.” Tyr is a friend, but he is an agent of the Rule. The rule that is broken, wants to be restored. Restored to the strict division of duality. But there are other prime concepts and entities that want different outcomes. There had to be guides and teachers so Egill and the Ancient Keeper were given long lives, to play the roles they did. That your mother perished by the hand of your father was perhaps not foreseen.” “Who gave Tyr the right to implant anything?” He still had his hand on my shoulder. “The term God is often used lightly, usually by those who do not understand the motivations and ways of entities on levels above their own. One who is Narth is older than most and yet Narth is still a life form and is far from knowing the answers to all your questions. No entity Narth is aware of knows what will happen in the future. The Arth that is now part of the Nnnth, made the prophecy by overhearing god-like entities, understanding very little of it. One has a much better understanding of time than humans, yet one does not fully understand it. There are certain waypoints that must be reached and can be predicted, but what happens in between and how they are reached is unknown. There are no such waypoints predicted for the time after you made your decision.” “Can I not simply make this decision now and get it over with?” “Do you know what decision it is you have to make?” “No.” “See.” “I have to ask, if Eric is going to be such an evil force, should kill myself?” “You have a fragile human body, as it just has been demonstrated, and it can die before you come into your own, but the Entity known as the Dark One cannot be killed or destroyed, and without you, as a vessel, there would be no decision and all that is will end. Narth would prefer you remain right here, safe and untouched by the dangers you face, however it cannot be you must go your way. Your friends, their friendship and love; experiencing the life of both male and female will be the factors what one believes will shape you and will all influence your decision.” “I don’t feel very dark and I never pictured myself, well Eric as a villain.” The Narth Supreme sounded amused as he said. “That is why there is hope and a chance the Rule will be restored.” “How long do I have, as a human I mean?” “Time has different meanings to entities like you; maybe tomorrow, maybe ten or a hundred human lifetimes, maybe in a Universe yet to be born. Humans of Earth have an old saying one finds very useful: Live by the day as tomorrow is promised to no one.” I sighed and said. “What about the damaged bridge? How I can prevent any other UNI to simply appear on my bridge. If you aren’t around the next time I mean.” “One will rearrange the molecules and matter and restore what has been damaged to the state it was before. “While Uni-Technology is formidable, the Tigershark’s TransDim shields cannot be penetrated by it. These agents of the Church of Darkness had infiltrated Lunar base because they had friends there. The energy cocoons and weapons they recovered from the Shafts of Knowledge I am also a Grey Ghost and will initiate measures to improve security in that regard. I will also inform the necessary authorities, to make sure this incident stays classified. That you are the Dark One must remain hidden from all. There are entities that seek to prevent your resurrection.” The Narth Supreme had restored my bridge and bade me farewell. I made a Log entry regarding that incident and sealed it with RED-RED-RED protocol. The Auto-Dresser restored my suit and I returned to the bridge, resuming my watch duty. This time, however, I kept my belt. Narth Supreme’s re-assurance was comforting, but having my ax and sword within reach was even more so. I was just about to activate the PDD to read the book Shea recommended when the Narth Supreme appeared out of thin air. “I understand it is custom to ask for permission to come aboard.” I got up and said. “Permission granted, are there any more intruders?” “No, Erica. One is here to officiate the matrimonial ceremony. One has been asked to seal the bond between Richard Stahl and she who is known as Alycia Lichfangh.” “Isn’t that still a few days off? I was under the impression, the Admiral is still at Pluribus.” “This is the Sol system. Pluribus is minutes away utilizing the fastest travel options. He insisted on working until the last moment.” The Narth-Supreme added, clearly amused.”One of these amazing Terran aphorisms, perhaps states it best. The Eternal Warrior has a case of Cold Feet.” I could not help but smile.”He has been single for a very long time. Despite all his reputation, he appears to be quite human indeed.” “That he does.” Changing the subject he said. “I am here because it was mentioned that one guest of honor was still missing and so one has offered to fetch you.” “You know I can not leave the ship.” An alarm tone came of the Communications panel and I said to the Narth Supreme. “Please excuse me as I must attend to this.” “By all means, Erica one was expecting this.” I opened the channel and Stahl appeared on the main viewer. He wore his finest Dress Uniform and he said. “I guess the Narth Supreme is already there.McElligott assigned a trustworthy Officer, temporarily to the Tigershark to stand Bridge watch while you are gone, so there is no excuse.” I had to unseal the bridge for an access request and Lieutenant Marcus stepped off the left I.S.T. He saluted me and handed me his order chip.”Lieutenant Marcus reporting Captain Olafson. I have orders to take bridge watch of this vessel.” I greeted him, inserted his order chip and checked his MITI so the Computronic would accept him and then I gave him the Conn.” He took a seat in the command chair and said. “I knew you would end up with your own Command faster than anyone I ever knew. I am quite proud of the fact you went through your final Midshipman year under me.” I thanked him and said.”I am surprised you recognize me like this.” “Not a day goes by either Captain Harris or the Old man himself speaks about you, and your change was expected, it was part of your personnel file, I had access too as your instructor.” The Narth Supreme stepped next to me and said. “Open your mind as there is a big step ahead of us. I can not teleport us if you don’t want it.” He took me by the hand and the bridge vanished It was replaced by a green meadow and a picturesque village surrounded by majestic looking mountains. The air smelled fresh and the single yellow sun in the sky had a particularly pleasant light and warmth. The gravitation felt perfect and I knew I was on Earth again. We stood on a paved lot before a wood and stone house that had the word Hotel written on the façade itself. The rest of the words I could not read. The Narth Supreme said. “Even though you are three thousand years and many light years removed from this world it is fascinating to see how this world affects humans. Your metabolism, your inner clock, your very DNA has been shaped here.” I have been on Earth for a short time before and I can only agree. This is the planet our ancestors left to settle on Nilfeheim.” “To us Narth just another world yet it brought forth a sentient species that is perhaps the most fascinating of them all.” “Where are we exactly?” “The bride insisted on celebrating this memorable moment at the place where the Admiral was born and one was told, that in matters of matrimony the wishes of the bride are to be obeyed.” Shea came out of the door. She wore a peach-colored gown and her blond hair shone like pure gold in the war sunlight. Her angel-like face wearing a smile and she said. “Come, so we can get you ready as well.” I turned to thank the Narth Supreme but he was gone. Shea took me by the hand and pulled me along. I had never seen her acting so uninhibited and girlish. “Oh, Erica isn’t it all so romantic. I had no idea we would take part in this.” “I am surprised as well.” Was all I could think of saying. The doors of the house were all of the kind we had on Nilfeheim. The manual ones, there was no high tech in sight anywhere. She led me into a sunlit room. Elfi was already there as well, wearing an identical dress to Shea and she too looked simply gorgeous. Alycia Lichfangh the exotic-looking beauty stood in the middle of the room in a dreamy bridal gown with much lace. The woman that stood next to her doing something to the dress was Deepa. She too wore the same gown as Elfi and Shea. The bride said. “I am glad you came, Erica. My future husband and I wanted you to do us the honors and be the ring bearer.” I said. “I am privileged and fortunate to be asked to participate in such a manner in this momentous event, but I am still new to all these female things and I have no idea what a ring bearer does.” She smiled and said. “I know and no worries you will do fine.” Shea said. “This place has no Auto Dressers so we better get you ready. The Ceremony is scheduled to take place in only two hours from now.” As the girls fussed about me and I dressed into one of these peach colored gowns that, the rustle of dresses, the scents of lotions, perfumes. The giggles and innuendos, the chatter about hair and jewelry and the cooing about flowers, jewelry, and fashion accessories; was of so little substance. Yet I began to understand it all, the separation from Eric was no longer just a feeling but a fact. I felt amused by his puzzlement. As I pulled the long silky gloves up over my elbows and looked at myself in the looking glass, I said silently to him.”I have been confused and suppressed for a long time, brother. Maybe there is something about being female, that can not be understood by even a Dark God.” His silent response amused me for some reason as he said.”It appears so indeed.” Shea clipped jewelry to my ear lobes and whispered in my ears. “You look ravishing and dead gorgeous, and yet you have been so quiet. Is something the matter?” I said to her. “No not really, it is a profound occasion and I am thinking about us too.” She kissed me with incredible tenderness on the cheek. “You think too much about these things. I haven’t heard you really laugh like you did when we were midshipmen. I know you going to say you are responsible and a Captain and all that. Right now however you are not, you are just a very beautiful female in a nice dress about to witness the wedding of someone you respect and love.” Elfi said. “She is right you know. Remember how you laughed at Krabbel’s jokes when we first met? You haven’t done any of that lately.” “That is not true. I laughed at Wheeze’s antics.” Silently however I had to admit they had a point. That still terrifying aspect of my sudden realization that I was indeed two persons; that one of me was destined to be something dark and evil, beyond human understanding; was something quite sobering. Right now however I decided to take their advice. And before any more could be said it knocked and Deepa who was known to the others just as a friend of the bride opened the door. McElligott entered. He did not just wear his kilt but from the looks of it, the entire costume of his ethnic background. Complete with a matching sash and beret like hat. His chest was decorated with real medals, not the ribbon display kind. He said with a dreamy smile. “I realized just now, that I never get too old to enjoy such a lovely sight. You all look terrific and you, my dear general Lichfangh transformed from a commanding woman into a truly lovely bride.” She curtsied in a demure way and thanked him. He then clapped his hands. “I came to fetch the bridesmaids. They need to go right now. The ceremonies are about to start.” Shea and Elfi left. He held out his arm and the bride took it and as he escorted her out the door, he turned and said. “Deepa, Erica. You two need to hurry, your flier is waiting outside.” Deepa instructed me one more time what to do and then we too went outside. I asked Deepa. “Should I not rather been here in Uniform?” “No sorry, you are a maid of honor.” I saw the bride and McElligott climb into an open animal-drawn wheeled contraption as we entered a flier. After a very short flight, we entered a temple-like building with beautiful colored windows that depicted some sort of story about a man, a white bird, and crosses. There were rows of wooden benches and before them a raised platform with a table and a big cross symbol. For some reason, they had also attached a man on that cross. I found it very strange to see the image of a man who seemed to be tortured in such a central position. Deepa guided me to the first row and we sat down. There she explained to me that the bride wanted a wedding in the traditions of Stahl’s old home country and that we were in a church. I noticed Krabbel hanging from a thread in the back and he was silently talking to the gray Nul prince who was here as well. They had brought in special chairs so Hans and TheOther could sit as well and still they towered over everyone. I noticed TheOther wore something like a tux and was actually kneeling and had both of his hand pairs folded in a particular fashion. Har-Hi sat right behind me and leaned forward. “I had not expected to be part of this. This is quite a historic event and that the Eternal Soldier invited us here is truly an honor.” I whispered back. “It is indeed. I had no idea we would until a few hours ago.” He said. “My father is supposed to come as well to the banquet later and Shaka’s father is here.” Circuit leaned over a balcony above us and waved and then pointed to a contraption with metallic pipes and talked to another X101, I recognized as the Avatar body of Mother Machine. SHIP was also up there and listened to whatever Circuit was talking about. The Machine behind them looked like some sort of multi-barrel rocket launcher. A tough-looking bunch of Marines sat across the aisle. I was certain they were members of the Steel Gauntlet. Captain Harris was there and many more beings I did not know. I did, however, recognize Gwen Hallow the JAG prosecutor who was also a member of the Coven. The empty seat next to Har-Hi was suddenly occupied by Narth and he said. “It will begin soon. This is the first time the Narth Supreme is doing something like that, but then he is very fond of the Admiral.” Har-Hi hissed at Narth. “Where have you been?” Narth held up a leather-bound black book and said. “They have provided reading material in the back of these seats and I never read anything more illogical, thus I visited a human called Pope but he fainted as I appeared and wanted to ask him about A pamphlet in the back praises him as a subject matter expert. I was told he never saw a Narth before.” Har-Hi snickered. “I think you should call before you make such unexpected visits, besides I read some of this and it is quite funny. There is one guy who stuffs all sorts of animals into a boat because it rains.” Whatever Har-Hi said to Narth next I did not hear as the rocket launcher in the back suddenly made music. I had to admit it wasn’t bad at all and sounded somewhat like Ult harmonics without the gong beats. Even I was surprised as I saw the Narth Supreme appear on that raised platform, he did not wear his usual black but a completely white robe and there was a faint glow emitting from him. Now I saw the Admiral getting up and stepping up before the Narth Supreme. He was not wearing Navy black, but a dark blue uniform with a white belt and golden buttons. His ribbon display appeared to be analog and made of real ribbons. He looked every inch like a Marine. Now the music changed and it was a beautiful melody. From the back of the temple, the bride appeared chaperoned by McElligott who glowed with pride and a big smile on his old face. Elfi and Shea walked behind the bride. While Alice and Warner marched ahead spilling some kind of white and red pieces of something on the red carpet that lined the center aisle. Alycia then went alone up to Richard Stahl and joined him before the Narth Supreme. Deepa poked me and whispered take the pillow with the rings and get up there and do as we told you.” I had almost forgotten and tried to remember what it was I had to do. I was quite nervous and didn’t want to do anything embarrassing, but Deepa gave me the thumbs up and it seemed to be alright. The Narth Supreme said. “Through the young Narth that found friendship with Eric, one has learned many things about emotions and values such as friendship, honor, and love. We Narth are revered by many as wise, as beings full of powers and answers to the mysteries of the Universe. We found solace in observing a star being born and we have seen the very center of the galaxy. Yet we have forgotten that affection and love are also powers of incredible magnitude, now we are re-discovering what we have lost. Before us stands a human man caught up in forces and events that made him see more, experience more and live through more hours of hardship, sorrow and the ugliness of war than perhaps anyone, yet the Narth Supreme recognizes the steady foundation and the love for truth and living a righteous life by example. Admiral Stahl has earned the respect of friend and foe and also of all that is Narth. Before me also stands a woman who lived in another universe, played with forces she did not understand and was punished to live as a monster in the nether worlds. Shen=, an entity of great might abandoned her ways to rescue a wounded man and follows him ever since. They could not be more different. Yet the unexplainable power of true love united them and through this symbolic act, this customary human event, they bind themselves to each other. In doing so, they share each other’s essence to become a new symbiotic unity, two distinctive individuals yet also one. So he who is the Narth Supreme asks thee...” The entire affair went on a little while longer and both Richard and Alycia answered his questions with ‘I do’ and were declared husband and wife. They took the rings from the pillow I was carrying and I noticed that unshakeable Admiral Stahl was ever so slightly trembling as he lifted her veil and they kissed.” The banquet that was planned did not happen. Just after the happy couple walked out into the sunshine to meet the few reporters and newsagents who were informed about this otherwise privately kept affair, a Commander with a serious expression on his face rushed up to McElligott. The Old Admiral talked to Stahl and then the newlyweds talked to each other and Stahl addressed their guests and us. “Sorry to cut these festivities short, but yet another Ancient gate has been discovered and it is spewing unknowns attacking the Union Klack Corridor. Several well-established Colonies are destroyed and more are in imminent danger. It apparently involves an alliance with the Shiss, we must assume full-scale conflict. Due to the gravity of this situation, I have to cut short and postpone these festivities for my bride and me. The civilians among you are welcome to eat and drink. All fleet and military personnel please report for duty, it looks the Shiss and Unknowns gave us to war for a wedding gift. Someone near me said. “Boy did they pick the wrong day, Stahl looked pissed.” Category:Stories